1. Field
Invention relates to electronic media devices and processing methods, particularly to networked reconfigurable media appliance.
2. Related Art
Conventional digital video media appliances rely on external computing resources for post-processing of recorded audio or video signals, since limited on-appliance editing and filtering capabilities may render such tasks impractical. Furthermore, limited on-appliance software extensibility and limited communication with external resources leave conventional digital media appliances as standalone audio or video recording tools limited by factory-loaded on-appliance processing capacity.
Accordingly, there is need for network-extensible and easily reconfigurable media appliance capable of communicating over networks and allowing for extension of on-appliance audio or video processing software and tagging of recorded audio or video signals.